User blog:Degrassisbiggestfanever111/My First Degrassi Fan Fiction
This is my first ever Fan fiction please make a character. I need Seniors(10) 5-boys,5-girls Juniors(10) 5-boys,5-girls Sophmores(10) 5-boys,5-girls Freshman(10) 5-boys,5-girls 1 princible(girl) 1 vp(boy) english, art, acting, music, history, sience, math, band, and any other teachers you can think of. Name: ' '''Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' '''Crushes or G/B Friend Age: ' '''Grade: ' 'Family: ' 'Main or Reacurring: ' 'History: ' 'Plots: ' 'Home Life: ' '''Show Name : Degrassi:____________________(what you want to call it) seniors: Isabella "Izzie" Kignston- Is the queen bee, but helps her mom with her little brother who's 12 her dad left when she was 13 and she is determined to find him. Mark's girlfriend. she meets Jason on the first day. she's capian of the cheerleading squad. She's a slut, but nice. She's a strong student with good grades and loves to act, she wants to make it into Juliard. Jason Malone- A gay living with his little sister Natalie and uncle Mike who falls in love with Izzie on the first day Steven Matthews- a football guy that gets into drugs. Luke's brother, brian's son. Jamies boyfriend Lidia Stevens- A lesbian who likes her neighbor Jinny. Trys to be popular by joining cheer squad Cory Samuels- A homophobic guy whos good at sports. dating Victoria. Katrina twin Katrina Samuels- A girly girl on the cheer squad who likes Luke Mathews Tyreke "Ty" Abrams- is a gang member Josh Parker- is the class clown. steven's best friend Elizabeth "Liz" Smith- use to be popular and Izzie's best friend until Izzie started rumars and she became emo Tina Sykes- a cheerleader who takes diet pills Juniors: Marlena “Lena” Cassandra Montenegro- an athlete that lives with her aunt and uncle Rupert Turner- A closeted gay kid Mark King- A bad boy dating Izzie. Ryan's brother. Victoria Turner- a hard working student dating steven. Henry's sister Selena "Sel" Martinez- A confused bi sexual dating Steven Mathews. eddie's sister Roxanne “Roxy” Summers- A queen bee who's determined to make it. She is jealous of Izzie. Cassandra Moore's best friend. Cassandra Moore- is adopted. Roxy's best friend. Chole's sister. Addie Samuels- A girl who likes Luke Mathews whos tired of living in her older siblings shadows Marcus Brooks- Has a recked family, but tring to get a scalorship. Zachery “Zac” Monroe- an advege kid tring to make a name for himself Andreas "Andy" Santos Carmine- a guy who doesnt do relationships because his mom left that is until he meets cassandra. zac's best friend Brad Simmons- a bad boy at degrassi looking after his brother. he likes Roxy Sophmores: Jamie Marie Smith: An anorexic girl how has an abrusive father. stevens girlfriend Spencer Reed as Jake Lyons- A rich lonely guy Laura Hill as Abigail "Abby" Jensen- An aspiring actress, in a love triangle with best friend Ryan and boyfriend Jake Jason Dolly as Ryan King- A competative bi-sexual with a history of making bad decisions in a love triangle with best friend abby and her boyfriend Jake Luke Matthews- a football guy. smooth with the ladies. steven's, brother, brian's son Megan Pell- doesnt want people to know that her mom is princible. plays the claranet Brandon Smith- a pot smoker in a band who likes Victoria David Lopez- Looks up to his brother brad. likes Megan Lauren Schmidt- a bisexualy who parties alot to brak away from her family. dad and granpa work at degrassi Vanessa Jones- a popular girl in her grade with an on and off again relationship with luke Freshmen: lucy hale as alexis williams- a pregnant girl and lead signer of a band Olivia Holt as Maddy Johnson- The school slut who's neglected by her parents Eddie Martinez- a gay kid who turns to drugs. Sel's brother. Gregory Hines- A religous kid trying to break though. loves Cassandra. Alex Young- Is a carefree guy dating Tanya. Amy's twin brother. Gregory's brother. Chloe Moore- is a smart girl who likes alex. Cassandra's sister. Amy Young- is a tomboy. Alex's twin sister Tanya Ashley Copper- Her parents died when she was young, so she lives with her grandparents. She is dating Alex Dean Martin- was raped last year so he cuts himself Perry Hutchison- a nerd Adalts: Brian Stevens- Alcohalic football coach. Luke and Steven's dad. Mrs. Fall- The princible of degrassi who got her daughter back Cindy Watson- is the new math teacher Mr. Nelson- the vp of degrassi Stephanie Wright- is very atractive History teacher who flirts with her students Reacurring: Mr. Will Collins- an english teacher whos married but atracted to maddy Trent Hughes- is a gay art teacher Jerry Schmidt- the band teacher at degrassi who fights with dad alot over his daughter Peter Schmidt- the science teacher at degrassi with heart problems and fights alot with son over granddaughter John Stewart- the lonly strict Foreign Language Teacher. Jason Winkler- the super hot new british acting teacher. who might have a fling with Roxy. Jim Smith- Is the VP of Degrassi. Is Jamie's dad, wife died the day she was born, so he slaps, and punches Jamie everyday. Category:Candidates for deletion